


All Your Love

by nastyworld



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amused Tony Stark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Coming Out, Drunk Peter, F/M, M/M, Sassy Peter, Underage Drinking, i imagined this as tobey peter but do u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyworld/pseuds/nastyworld
Summary: “Why were you at this party tonight, kid?”Peter shifted his eyes.“I wanted to hook up with someone.”





	All Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, this is my first starker fic that i'm posting. i'll keep this a.n. short and say it was heavily inspired by jakob ogawa's "all your love". please, i highly suggest listening to it as you read the fic. put the volume very, very low, so the song is almost like a murmur. it highlights the fics' experience, imo. here's a link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDeh3NmZIRo |hope you enjoy, guys. - ns/pany

 

_“and i looked ahead_

_although some things remains unsaid_

_there are times we tend_

_to play along although we’re wrong”_

_//_

 

The rooftop party proved a bit too much for him just like he feared. Despite the couple of martini glasses he quickly downed soon as he came in, Peter had felt anxiety swoop and push him out into the balcony. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get into his favorite Hello Kitty pajamas and forget this night. It had been a total waste of time, and triggered him into a near panic attack. 

 

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t—” He opened his blazer, shrugging it off and throwing it onto the floor. His body welcomed the coolness of the summer night and Peter bit his lip in a release of nerves. “Fuck...Peter, you’re so stupid.”

 

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Peter.”

 

Peter spun around, eyes darting to a man that seemed very familiar. He knit his brows and the man frowned at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“What…what do you mean, what? H—how can I help you?”

 

The man went from a frown to disappointment. “Well, you’re being rude.”

 

Peter blinked at him, shaggy hair ruffling in his face thanks to the wind. 

 

“Peter. You seriously don’t recognize me, kid?”

 

“No…?”

 

“Okay, now I’m offended.” Tony put a hand over his chest. “Like seriously, was something in your drink tonight or is this a flat out joke, because if it is, the joke is pretty flat.” 

 

“That was horrible.”

 

“Peter.”

 

“I really don’t know who you are, I’m sorry.”

 

The man squinted. “Okay, how about this. I’ll humor you— believe you. Let’s jog your memory with two words. Your aunt.”

 

Peter had to run into one of his Aunt’s exes. He just had to. 

 

”Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed in mock surprise. “Oh—oh wow, I haven’t seen you in a while, how’ve you been?”

 

Tony stared at him tiredly. Peter already knew what he was going to say before he said it. 

 

“Kid. What are you doing at a rooftop party at one in the morning downing martini glasses like you aren’t nineteen? Not to be that person, but I kinda have to be right now. Moral compass, all of that.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, putting an elbow on the railing. “You sound like you were watching me.”

 

“Don’t make it sound so creepy.”

 

Peter only shifted his eyes at him and Tony raised a brow at the casual sass. “So, what happened? Did you come here by yourself?”

 

“And if I did?”

 

“Jeez, kid, the sass. Just a notch?”

 

“I kind of want to be left alone, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Uh, nope, not on a balcony with three martini glasses in your system and with a face that looks like you’re going through an anxiety race.”

 

Peter dropped his face into his hands, wanting to groan. As if this night couldn’t get anymore worse. Now he had a chaperone. 

 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you on a Uber.” 

 

“I don’t want to go home yet.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I can see that by you being out here and not in there, totally makes sense.”

 

Peter cut his eyes to Tony, mouth open and Tony shrugged, hands going in his pockets. 

 

“I still have your Aunt’s number if you prefer—”

 

“You’re being a dick.” 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes and Peter swallowed, not wanting to regret for a second, letting that slip out. He wasn’t acting like himself, he’ll admit that but, calling his aunt? Drunk or sober, the last thing Peter would want is causing her any trouble or worry of any kind. 

 

“As long as it gets you home safe, kid. Uber or May?” Tony pulled out his phone, waiting. 

 

Peter watched him for a moment, noticing for the first time the snug turtleneck and tight-fitting pants he was wearing. It was kind of annoying that Mr. Stark looked the way he did, only to act like…

 

Peter licked his lips, not looking at him now. “Uber. Uber is fine, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony upturned his lips at that. “Congratulations, kiddo. Either were good choices. Ordering it now.”

 

“Wait.”

 

Peter watched Tony raise his head up, expectant. 

 

“I want a Uber….but I don’t want May to see me like this.”

 

“I thought she worked overnights?”

 

Peter was surprised Tony remembered but he didn’t let it show. “Not anymore…she’s probably in bed right now but there’s a chance she’ll be walking around, and I kind of don’t want to risk it.” 

 

“You don’t want to chance her smelling booze on you the second you walk in the door?”

 

Tony could only lightly smirk at Peter’s dampened glare.

 

“If you know Mr. Stark, why the ceremony?”

 

“The alcohol brings the sass out of you and it’s kind of fun to see, kid, I’m not gonna lie. Now, what to do with your situation…”

 

Peter fiddled with his hands, something he did when he wanted to suggest something, but was unsure. Tony caught on quick. 

 

“You want to come over my place till you get all sober?” 

 

Peter blinked slowly at him, eyes almost disgusted. “When did I say all of that?”

 

“I can call her just by the press of a button—” 

 

“Can you read minds?” Tony looked at him, unimpressed and Peter waggled his brows.

 

“Oh yeah, especially when a nineteen year old lightweight is in front of me, drunk out of his mind, it makes it all easier, you know?”

 

“I’m twenty actually, and I can see why she dumped you.”

 

“ _Actually_ , she didn’t dump me kid, and just reminding you that it just takes one button—”

 

 

_//_

 

_“im wanting all your love_

_wanting all your love."_

 

 

They didn’t take an Uber. They took Tony’s Audi back to his place.

 

When Peter entered the mansion, he didn’t have the actual courage to stand there and be in awe. You see, he knew Mr. Stark lived in a mansion, owned several, May told him about it. Tony Stark was a super rich playboy that had swooped her off her feet, and jeez, did Peter warn her. He’s different, she would gush. Different when it came to me. They dated for two months.

 

It was tough for May to see on People magazine one day he was dating some new ‘it’ actress. Peter had to comfort her that night, pats on the back, talks and cozy blankets. The nights kept coming with the same, almost hysterical crying and Peter relied on the wine then. He had Spanish homework to do, and a GPA to keep up. He hated Mr. Stark at that time, but NYU needed his total focus. 

 

That was three years ago, sophomore year of high school. 

 

Peter held his blazer at his back, entering the foyer of the mansion. He let his eyes trail abysmally around him and felt Mr. Stark watching him. 

 

“Nothing that impresses you, kid?”

 

Peter shrugged and walked to a fancy coat rack, hanging the blazer. “There’s no reason to impress me, Mr. Stark.”

 

“It impressed your aunt.”

 

Peter stilled before suddenly letting a drunken smile break out. “Now why would you want to impress me? I’m not my aunt last time I checked.” 

 

“No, you’re right. I don’t know where I was going with that.”

 

“Nowhere. Can I get some water please?”

 

Peter was already walking ahead, unbuttoning his dress shirt and Mr. Stark went in step with him, hands in his pockets. They walked the broad hallway littered with awards, expensive furniture and beautiful decorum. Peter didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes when he heard Tony tell a butler for the water. 

 

“I’m interested where you’re taking us, kid, it seems you know your way.”

 

“Oh, it’s right up ahead.”

 

“Is it now? What is?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Was all about Peter could say. 

 

They entered the living room and Peter sighed, turning his playful eyes at Tony. “Here we are, Mr. Stark.”

 

It earned him a chuckle from the billionaire and Peter now grinned, teetering slightly on his feet. 

 

“Kid, you are so drunk. Go sit down before I really do call your aunt.” A calloused hand on the small of his back and Tony smiled at him, guiding him, sitting him down at plush wide sofa. Peter continued his grin, rolling his eyes at the whole gesture, including at the butler who just arrived almost on cue. “Water just like you asked.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Jarvis, could you make that ginger sober up shot thing that you swear by?” 

 

“Sir, I don’t swear by it. You do.”

 

Peter scrunched his face, “I don’t want some ginger drink.”

 

“Wasn’t the idea to sober you up and send you back to your aunt’s? So I’m gonna ignore that.”

 

“I’m, um, allergic to ginger.”

 

“You’re not only drunk, kid, but a horrible liar.” 

 

Peter huffed, blowing his fringe out his eyes and glared at Tony. Jarvis left with a slight bow behind him and Tony pursed his lips, deciding to stay standing. 

 

“You look like an angry possum with mood swings.”

 

“You look like a dick.” 

 

Tony gave him a slow blink before sighing.

 

_//_

 

_"your love, your love.”_

 

 

“So. How is May doing these days?”

 

Peter didn’t stop watching him. “Alright. But that’s none of your business anyway.”

 

“Kid, I get it. I deserve that.” 

 

“And much more.”

 

“She did tell me she didn’t want a relationship, though, did she mention that to you? It was just…well, ’let’s have fun’, as she put it.”

 

“That’s what she said?”

 

“Ask her yourself, but she probably won’t tell you.” 

 

“Huh. It doesn’t matter what it was, you hurt her the way you did and you knew that it would, Mr. Stark.” Peter leaned an elbow on his knee, quickly looking tired of the topic. “I don’t care if you had every bit of good intention or whatever, honestly.”

 

“Oh, that’s— that’s really what it is?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So after she told me she didn’t want a relationship and just fun, I’m— but no—that’s somehow my fault? Kid, I pegged you as smart, a bit too smart actually, for your age, but you still don’t see how weird she is, was, about all of that?”

 

Peter just reached for the glass of water placed in front of him and drank heady gulps. Tony rolled his eyes. 

 

“Again, I get it, I moved on a bit too fast, but your aunt reminding me every second I held her to not get attached was, well—the reminder worked, kid and I listened to her.”

 

“Held her? You mean when you guys had sex?”

 

“Are you listening to what I’m saying?”

 

Peter wasn’t. He looked at Tony, trying to understand rather why the hell he hadn’t noticed how attractive the man was then. Back then, though, Peter was closeted and totally trying not to meet any of May’s boyfriends because of how shy and awkward he was. Tony, if Peter had seen him in the street or maybe even a porno, would’ve totally had gotten his attention. Not that he would’ve acted on it. 

 

_Because,_

 

It was too bad Peter was _still_ closeted and trying to hide his homosexuality from MJ. The only bit that actually changed from back then was Peter now being some sort of weird bodyguard whenever May had someone new. Mr. Stark just didn’t know he was the cause for Peter’s slight change in personality. Tonight, the alcohol was just getting his protective streak worse. 

 

“Why were you at this party tonight, kid?”

 

 Peter shifted his eyes.

 

“I wanted to hook up with someone.”

 

Tony blinked and Peter drank another gulp of water. Cheating on MJ was never the plan, it was a thought in his mind that grew into a horrible impulse. Karma was already working with him seeing as how his night was going.

 

“Hook up with who?”

 

“Don’t know, Mr. Stark. What does someone mean to you?”

 

“I don’t know, a rando with an std? What, you were just gonna go get smashed drunk and make out with someone in a bathroom stall?”

 

Peter closed his eyes, hating the mental image. God, Mr. Stark had a way of actually poking buttons that insured on ruining his life. 

 

“Mr. Stark, can you please like, just for once….chill? You’re doing a lot. Have done a lot—already— in my life, so no thanks.” Peter set the empty glass down, about to look busy on his phone. 

 

Tony let out a breath, almost laughing. He looked incredulous and Peter quickly glanced at him, immediately telling himself he had to stop being attracted at a person who annoyed him to no end, because this was getting confusing. 

 

“Kid, you _are_ smart. What am I saying? You are so _very_ right. Helping my ex’s nephew out when he’s literally not my responsibility….God, I am doing too much.”

 

“Mr. Stark—”

 

“No, kid. I’m calling May. This was a bad idea from the get go.” Tony pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

 

Oh, fuck it to hell, Peter thought, or maybe it was the alcohol—

 

“Tony.”

 

The billionaire stilled, thumb hovering the screen. He met Peter’s droopy, drunk eyes and the kid had hands up like he was caught. He offered a lazy smile as peace.

 

“I’m sorry, m‘kay? I mean because—cause there’s a reason why I was out there tonight.”

 

Tony shifted a leg, looking at him seriously. “It better be a good one.”

 

“It’s not a bad one by any means.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be the judge of that, let’s go.”

 

“No joke, it’s, kind of, um—”

 

“Anytime you want to say it would be nice, kid.” 

 

Peter let out a breath, shuttering his eyes. “I’m—I’m gay, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony stared at him. 

 

“And uh, it gets tough sometimes. I’ve got a girlfriend, and I— I just don’t know how to tell her, you know, about me— without destroying her.”

 

“Oh,” was all Tony could say.

 

“And the crazy thing is I sort of feel like she would understand—but, I know MJ and I know she hides her pain when….when she wants to seem alright and stuff. And she’s the type that if you point that out, she’ll kind of hate you for a really, really long time, so…”

 

Peter felt his eyes burn and get watery. Oh, fuck. Fuck, what was he doing? This whole night…him getting ready, putting skin tight clothing in hopes of attracting some cute guy, hoping it would actually happen, hoping by next morning he wouldn’t even remember (because of all those martinis), so the guilt could be nonexistent—

 

Peter felt a hot tear drop on his cheek. His eyes shot up at Tony who already seen. Peter wanted to die. 

 

“Shit…oh, fuck.”

 

Tony immediately sat next to him and Peter got a hefty waft of some Giorgio Armani. “Kid….kid, you can’t repress yourself like this. And you should be honest with her. She deserves to know, she has her whole heart out for you.”

 

Peter shook his head numbly. “I don’t even deserve her.” 

 

“I can’t…answer that for you, but I can tell you got to be happy with yourself. If you’re unhappy, she’s unhappy. Look what you were about to do tonight. And, kid…” Peter turned his head and pink-rimmed eyes at Tony, who was already looking at him earnestly. “She probably already knows. You can’t hide that shit from women. Trust me.”

 

“May doesn’t know.” Peter sniffed. Tony opened his mouth at that but decided to massage his goatee randomly instead. Peter raised a brow. 

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“What does what mean?”

 

Peter pointed at his massaging, outraged. “That. What—what the hell is that?”

 

Tony dropped his hand, a wisp of his hair falling over his brow. “Kid, I…”

 

“Does May know?”

 

A sigh. Tony then squinted at him. “She had her suspicions and kind of…voiced it….to me?”

 

Peter turned white as a sheet almost immediately. He looked away from Tony, his hand gripping the couch of the space between them. “Fuck.” Peter gripped harder, and he scrunched his eyes shut, feeling a wave of drunkenness hit him. “Oh fuck, fuck—if May knows—”

 

“She probably thinks you’re bi because you have a girlfriend, kid. Or…probably lying to yourself? Has she ever come to you, saying something oddly cryptic and weird, maybe even semi-intrusive, towards your sexuality?”

 

“All the time.” Peter grunted out. 

 

“Yeesh, hell of a woman.”

 

Peter didn’t think Tony noticed how wet his cheeks were getting, or how very close he was to having a breakdown. But then he felt a heavy hand land on his knee, and Peter turned his face to Tony, this attractive piece of shit that made May cry with his stupid, fucking weird beard/goatee, his too many eyelashes, his perfect cupid bow lips and God, what the fuck, those eyes, why did Tony look so good—

 

The whole dam broke. Peter let out a sob. And then Tony hugged him. He hugged him deep and Peter felt full, he felt complete, even when his life was spinning. He was a twenty year old going through a midlife crisis—hating himself for being a dick to his girlfriend and now finding his Aunt’s ex hot and just his type. Peter wound his arms tight around Tony’s back, shaking, hiccupping his sobs—he sounded gross but Tony didn’t care. He rubbed his back, leaned his head on his and whispered _it’ll be alrights_. Jesus, Peter loved it. He honestly did. He pressed his lips into Tony’s shoulder, all jerky nods, and the older man smelled so good, he was kind of getting dizzy. The alcohol in his system wasn’t helping either.

 

“Kid,” Mr. Stark murmured. “Want that ginger shot now? Might help with your mood swings too.”

 

Peter slowly moved himself from the hug, just so he could face Tony properly. The man was looking at him so sweetly, worriedly— Peter hated him for it. It confused him. 

 

Peter felt Tony’s hands fall from his back to the sides of his small waist. The older man didn’t think it was a big deal it seemed, but Peter took that as his cue. He moved forward, a hand frantic to grapple one of Tony’s and make it grip his waist properly. Tony was already raising a brow, but Peter kissed him before the man broke the moment.

 

He mashed his lips into Tony’s plush ones for a chaste kiss, and then another, and midway he gasped when he felt Tony’s firm hands unhesitatingly grip his waist. And then, oh—Tony kissed him back. No sweetness in action, all raw. And Peppermint and bourbon, Tony tasted so…so, God, Peter didn’t fucking know, it was just hot. He moaned into his mouth, all breathy with Tony’s tongue sliding wetly against his, and Peter felt a lone throb shoot right in his dick. Shit. 

 

He began to pant, heady sounds leaving him without his consent, and arousal fueling and electrifying every bit of body, all the way to his toes, and Tony was breathing hard, so delicious, Peter thought, right into his mouth as they kissed and tongue-fucked like it was their happy ending. Peter curled his toes inside his oxfords, feeling Tony bite his lower lip. 

 

“Sir, the ginger shot is here.”

 

It was Peter who pulled apart like he was slapped. His rumpled white shirt rose and fell as he breathed hard, wide eyes straight at Tony’s butler like he was MJ herself. Tony nodded briskly at Jarvis, wiping his lip with his thumb. 

 

“Thank you, Jarvis. You can retire for the night. I’m set.”

 

“As you wish, sir.”

 

Peter licked his lips, frantic eyes now on the luxurious looking carpet on the floor. His dick throbbed, almost burned and his hands were sweaty and shaking. His bangs were over his eyes when Tony lifted his chin up with a breathy  _hey_ , and Peter looked at him, curling his trembling lips into already saying the word no—

 

“I’ve never done this before,” is what he said instead. Screw it, Peter continued, wet eyes on Tony’s soft ones. “I—I never slept with a guy, or anything. M-made out, whatever.”

 

The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched. “And that’s fine, Pete. It’s okay. We’re not going to do anything else—”

 

“I want to.”

 

Tony sat a bit straighter then and looked at Peter carefully. “Peter—”

 

Before Tony could even feel a sense of doubt from him, Peter shifted his legs, landing a palm onto his own erection that pressed against the zipper of his slacks. Tony breathed in and watched as Peter’s eyes fluttered at his touch, half-lidded eyes though still on the older man.

 

“Mr. Stark. I’ll—I’Il be honest….I don’t care anymore.”

 

“The alcohol is doing a lot of your talking and walking, kid, let’s—let’s just stop while we’re ahead—”

 

Peter shook his head furiously before scooting closer to Tony, a knee dipping on the couch before he stretched the other over—Tony watched him, almost mesmerized, as Peter now straddled him, hands on Tony’s shoulders, eyes hard and glassy. 

 

“Mr. Stark, do you hear me? I don’t fucking care anymore.”

 

Tony swallowed, looking up at Peter sinfully. He felt the young man’s dick pressing against his belly and his own, God, his own—

 

Peter’s eyelids fluttered, pressing himself further down onto Tony’s arousal and he leaned his forehead against his. “God—Mr. Stark, is that—” Tony grabbed a handful of Peter’s ass, squeezing the fat over and over, and Peter moaned in his mouth, trying to keep it in. It came as a whimper. 

 

“Kid, kid— I can’t, I can’t do this to you—”

 

“You know I feel good, Tony. I feel so good.” Tony groaned gutturally at Peter’s use of his name and before he thought any better, he shot up, grabbing onto Peter tightly, ignoring the kid’s yelp. 

 

“Tony!—” 

 

“Shh, there’s a door to a guest room behind us. Are you good with that?”

 

Peter gripped tufts of Tony’s hair in response, pink lips mouthing ‘yes’ against his neck. With a breath of surprise and arousal, Tony didn’t need anything else.

_//_

_“and it might be hard_

_to know there’s another_

_but don’t toss your cards_

_no need to blow your cover.”_

 

 

Peter didn’t know what he was doing.

 

He was naked, all flushed, sweaty peach skin. He blinked blearily, fringe sticking to his forehead and his clavicles pronouncing themselves with each whiny moan, leaving him without permission. 

 

MJ kind of faded from his mind now. He couldn’t even imagine her face. That was because—oh fuck—

 

He felt Tony’s girthy dick fuck him between his thighs as they lay on their sides, and Jesus, Peter had been never so hard, it just fucking hurt and felt so good all at once. Tony was kissing, then sucking on his neck the next, grunting into the hickey he was giving him—it made Peter shudder and dribble out more precum onto the white sheet below them. His hips were spasmodic, fucking himself on the older man, unconsciously moaning every time Tony’s head rubbed against his balls. The lube they slathered their dicks and Peter’s thighs with was so slippery, and the type to grow hot when applied. It was fucking amazing, and God, Peter felt his eyes rolling at the back of his head as he fucked himself, he might come without even touching his—

 

Peter raised his hips and slammed them down, Tony’s dick accidentally entering by the tip. Peter yelped in stricken pleasure, drool on his chin, and Tony gasped, forehead pressed into Peter’s shoulder, careful to stay still. “Kid—”

 

He had prepped Peter earlier by sliding a finger, then two and then three—but Peter still was a bit nervous, so they settled for thigh fucking instead. It was fucking magical so far, but this—Tony panted against Peter’s lightly freckled skin. This was sin.

 

“Ki—Kid, don’t move. Let me just—pull myself out—”

 

Peter wanted all of it. 

 

“Tony—” was the only warning he gave until he lowered himself further, accepting Tony’s full cock without a muscle of resistance. Tony bit Peter’s shoulder, gripping his hips until the indents of his nails were white, and Peter just moaned like a slutty, barely legal pornstar, needy, feminine sounding, grinding down on Tony until the man was buried in him to the hilt. “Come on, Mr. Stark. Fuck me, fuck me—” 

 

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He moved, sliding his dick out halfway before pushing back in with a curse, and Peter scrunched his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. He was being fucked. _He was being fucked._ “Holy shit,” Peter panted, “It feels so good.”

 

“Kid, who’s fucking you?” Peter didn’t realize he said his comment aloud, moaning as Tony ran his free hand to his nipple, tugging it. “Whose big, long cock is up your ass?”

 

Peter bit his lip, frustrated as his own dick bobbed and hit his stomach, smearing copious precum. If he said it—if he answered Tony’s question, he’d know one thing for sure. One thing that has been at the back of his mind since kissing the older man—

 

Tony gripped Peter’s hair, jerking his head back as he slid in and out of the boy’s hole with ease. “I asked you, uhn—fuck, you are so fucking tight, kid—I asked you a motherfucking question—”

 

Peter’s adam’s apple bobbed, as he swallowed the answer to the pit of his stomach. _No, no way_ , he squinted, Tony was gripping his hair too hard, it hurt, but so good—Tony raised one of Peter’s legs, angling now a bit different position, and Peter shifted his head as much as he could, now looking at the older man, vulnerable and a mess— 

 

“Who just took your virginity, kid?”

 

—and he slammed back in, hitting Peter’s prostate with a deep slide. Peter’s eyes welled in tears and he began to shake, creamy cum spurting on his chest, “Mr. Stark—Mr. Stark!—Ah!—”

 

Peter didn’t even flinch when his own cum landed on his cheek, mixing with his salty tears—he was focused on Tony still fucking him and gripping his hair even tighter now—Tony was about to come—he knew it, felt it. His dick was growing bigger and harder, thrumming against every ridge in Peter’s ass hole. 

 

“Jesus, kid, let me come inside—”

 

Peter didn’t have a choice. Tony threw Peter’s leg back down before landing on him, taking his mouth by force, tongue fucking him as his hips slammed in and out of Peter’s ass, and Peter panted against the man’s wet lips as Tony watched him come and cry out again, suffering in a pleasure Peter never knew he would experience. Tony muffled his scream, kissing him still, grunts coming from his throat, cascading in urgency as Peter’s hole clenched around him, sucking his cock dry of any seed. ““Kid—fuck—”

 

Peter throbbed as he felt Tony empty in him, his hole feeling full the next. He shifted, trying to find Tony’s eyes, only find the older man’s face on his arm as his hips were still humping Peter slowly. He was still coming. 

 

He knitted his brows when Tony pulled out. He did it slowly, but his hole didn’t seem to want to let go. It ached when Tony’s still erect head stretched him as he completely pulled out. Peter moved just an inch, to try to successfully get a better look at Tony this time, see what the older man was thinking—when he felt hot water-like cum drip out of him. Peter curled his toes, breathing in.

 

“It’s a lot,” Tony muttered to him before lying beside him. Peter _mhm’d_ , deciding not to move at all. His eyes strayed to Tony to find the man already looking him indescribably.

 

“What?” Peter’s voice was hoarse.

 

Tony shot up his brows at that but didn’t comment on it. He just continued watching him and Peter didn’t avert his eyes or pretend not to care. He did care, and he wanted to hear Mr. Stark say something. Something right…real…he didn’t know.

 

“What is it, Mr. Stark?”

 

“You sound so fuckable with your voice like that.” Tony gazed at him, biting his lip. Peter didn’t fight his blush. “As much as I rather not, I’ll have to ask you to stop talking.”

 

Peter licked his lips before nodding. He watched Tony then raise a hand to his chin, smiling at him, crow’s feet and dimple again. Peter’s heart thudded in his chest. Tony shifted closer to him, their lips only some inches away and Peter darted his eyes up him, nervous and transfixed. It was like he knew what Mr. Stark was going to say before he said it. The _something real._

 

Tony saw it in his eyes then. Peter was waiting to hear it. Tony instead, just said with a tight lipped smile, 

 

“Don’t look at me like that or you’ll raise my hopes up.”

 

And Peter blinked, not quite sure if it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

 

_//_

_“im wanting all your love_

_your love, your love.”_

 

 

Tony did end up calling May, much to her disgust. He told her he found Peter at some party with his friend Ned, both out of their drunken minds. That he’ll drop them off when they woke, since they passed out on his couch. 

 

Peter had texted Ned, making sure to seal the story. Sure enough, May did text him Ned, asking what was going on. Peter told him to ignore it since they were supposed to be passed out, and there was never not a time when Ned didn’t reply to May within a few minutes. It would solidify the plan or whatever. 

 

By the time it was four in the morning, May had backed off, Ned went back to sleep (not before telling Peter to get him a autograph), and Peter was in the living room, hair wet from the shower. 

 

He looked down at himself wearing one of Tony’s tees. He liked Black Sabbath apparently.

 

Tony plopped by him then, just as the flat screen TV came on. Peter stopped himself from looking to see how Tony turned it on without a remote. Instead, he threw a glance at the man.

 

Tony wasn’t a wearing a shirt, just loose flannel bottoms. And he was already looking at Peter, brows up.

 

“Kid.”

 

“Mr. Stark.”

 

“Where are your pajama pants?”

 

Peter looked down, knowing full well he was bare under the long black shirt. He shrugged.

 

“Where’s your shirt?” 

 

“It’s kinda too hot for that.” 

 

Peter nodded, basically dishing out the same answer but silent. Tony watched him, a bit scandalized but tried to switch his face to a more passive one.

 

“So, when you going to bed?”

 

Peter didn’t hesitate. “Whenever you are.”

 

Tony shut his eyes, bringing fingers to pinch his nose bridge. The news was on in the silence between them, and it was low and quiet. Peter stretched his bare toes and felt his mouth go a little dry when he felt the tension. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He quickly threw. “That—that was unnecessary.”

 

Tony didn’t say anything or move. At least, for a moment. He looked at Peter then, eyes slightly dark. Peter breathed in a bit. 

 

“You…you wanna come here a sec?” Tony murmured. He patted his lap. Peter shot a look at him before biting his lip, nodding. The older man reached out his hand and Peter took it, letting him be guided with ease onto his lap.

 

By the time Peter was straddling Tony again, Tony encircled his arms around his small waist, breathing in Peter’s chest. 

 

“You smell like me and you combined.” Tony chuckled and hugged him a bit tighter. Peter closed his eyes, relishing the moment. 

 

This. This was all he ever wanted in a relationship. To be in a man’s arms, a man that was just his type…a _man_. MJ could never give this to him—no woman could. He had to tell her. He had to be honest. 

 

But now wasn’t the time for all of that.

 

Peter pushed the thoughts out of his head, opening his eyes to Mr. Stark looking at his right shoulder, which somehow got exposed in the process. 

 

Peter smiled and Tony mirrored it back. “Cute,” was all he said. 

 

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against it for a small kiss. Peter’s eyes fluttered and he wrapped his arms around Tony’s head, feeling so many things. That included Tony’s clothed cock nestled perfectly between his ass cheeks. He bit his lip, feeling his hole twitch. Tony tensed for a moment and Peter scrunched his eyes in slight embarrassment. He had felt it. 

 

“…Kid?”

 

“Ye—yeah?”

 

“Wanna go out with me?”

 

If someone had told Peter that in the three years time after some rich bastard made his aunt cry, that same bastard would fuck him in a swanky mansion of his, lowkey allude that he was more than attracted to him, and then bluntly ask him out on a date— all in one night— Peter would’ve ran far away.

 

So when Peter slowly moved to stare at a one Tony Stark, confused beyond belief, you really just couldn’t blame him. The older man stared back, eyes searching.

 

“I—I gotta break up with MJ, Mr. Stark.” His voice was still hoarse.

 

“That’ll be fun.”

 

Peter bit his lip, looking at him through the wet fringe in his eyes. Tony cocked his head at him, leaning against Peter’s hand.

 

”Whenever you want to do it, if you want to do it, kid… I’ll be here.” 

 

At that last bit, Tony let his hands slide down to Peter’s ass, letting them trail under the shirt. Peter’s mouth parted and Tony squeezed, leaning completely forward and kissing the corner of Peter’s mouth. 

 

“Just—whatever you decide to do,” he muttered, voice low and deep. “Just let me fuck you one last time, alright?” 

 

Peter kissed him then, whispering a high-pitched yes. He felt Tony’s dick already hard and pulse under him, and Peter knew then, he knew. 

 

He knew what he had to do.

 

 

//

 

When Tony dropped him off in front of May’s apartment building at one in the afternoon, he couldn’t bring himself to get out the Audi. They ended up fucking in the car, Peter’s hole filled up all over again and another hickey to his neck. With a teary-eyed kiss, Peter said goodbye to Tony, shifting up the black turtleneck the older man lent to him.

 

“You have my number, kid. Text me if anything. Your aunt is gonna think I did something to you, looking like that.”

 

Peter broke a wet laugh, wiping his face. “But you did do something to me.”

 

“Shh,” Peter smiled as Tony leaned forward to run his hand through his hair, pushing it back. “There,” he said. “Just like how I met you. Now she won’t even begin to suspect—” Peter shook his head like a wet dog after a bath and Tony laughed.

 

Peter grinned at him, taking his hand with the older man’s and intertwining them. “Expect my text then.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Probably by tomorrow, or tonight. Or as soon as I get inside—”

 

“Kid. Go.” 

 

Peter stared at Tony like he’d been waiting for him his entire life. And maybe he had been. 

 

“Mr. Stark, just one more kiss.”

 

“Jeez, haven’t _we_ come a long way from that balcony, huh?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Peter giggled before leaning to capture those lips and a scruff of goatee. “You were the one trying to impress me.”

 

Tony grinned, eyes sly. “Kinda crazy that it absolutely worked.” 

 

“You know I hate you?”

 

“You know you’re a horrible liar?”

 

Peter winked at him before squeezing his hand. “I’ll see you soon.Tony.”

 

“The sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll see me soon—”

 

Peter got out the car, middle finger in the air and a bright laugh. 

 

“Fuck you, Mr. Stark!” He shouted for theatrics. Almost on cue, May poked her head out the window from the fourth floor. 

 

“You tell him, Peter!”

 

Tony rolled down the tinted windows, returning his wink and a hand patting his neck, signaling Peter to fix his turtleneck. 

 

Peter did so quickly, biting his lip with a seductive smile before heading inside the building, eager to slip into his Hello Kitty pajamas. 

 

 

 

 

“ _and i looked ahead_

_although some things remains unsaid_

_there are times we tend_

_to play along although we’re wrong”_

 

 

_//_

 


End file.
